


It's 7am!?

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Dating AU, Fluff, M/M, cranky, kiss, sleeping, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. Which person wakes up early on Christmas morning and which one would trade a present to sleep in some more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 7am!?

“Babe? Baby? Sweetie? Apple of my eye? Well, candy apple of my eye? Baby moose? Psssst.”

Sam tried his best to ignore the noise right next to his ear. He really did. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was TO early.

“Sam? Psssst. Sammy.”

Sam grumbled into his pillow and turned his face away from the incessant noise.

“Good! You’re awake!”

“Mmmfm.” He may have answered, he wasn’t sure. As he said, it was way too damn early for this. There was blessed silence for a minute and he could feel himself falling back asleep.

“Sam!”

Sam jerked awake. “What?” He sat up and looked for something to be wrong. He scanned the room but there was nothing. Well, not nothing. Gabriel was sitting on the foot of the bed holding a box grinning. Sam flopped back onto the bed and threw his arm over his eyes.

“Jeeze Gabe. What are you trying to do to me?”

He felt the bed move and he cracked an eye open to see Gabriel scooch right next to him and hold up the box he was holding.

“Merry Christmas baby.”

Sam blinked his eyes open and glared at Gabriel, seriously considering breaking up with him in this moment. But that would be wrong wouldn’t it? He sighed again and forced himself to sit up. He scrubbed his hands over his eyes and tried to force the sleep out of his face.

“What time is it?”

“7.”

“AM?” Sam asked incredibly. He KNEW it was too early. They’d only gotten to bed about 3 hours ago. They’d spent Christmas Eve with Gabriel’s Dad and his siblings. They had planned to spend the night, but when more of the family had shown up than originally planned, they’d just decided to leave and head home. Which was a 2 hour drive, plus since they drove with Dean and Cas they had to get dropped off, and then Sam had waited up to get the text that they’d made it home safely. Waiting for the text was only an extra 20 minute wait since they lived on the same block just in a different apartment complex, but it had still added up. Couple that with the fact that Gabriel had kept him up for an extra hour after that messing around until Sam honestly couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and he was beyond cranky. And all of this was 100 Gabriel’s fault since he was now the one that had woken him up.

“Why on this earth are you awake? We don’t have to meet up at Dean’s for another 7 hours. We could be sleeping.”

“You can go back to sleep later. Right now it’s present time. It’s Christmas! You wake up early on Christmas and have breakfast and open presents.”

Sam slammed back onto his pillow and covered his face with it. “I’ll trade you a present for another hour of sleep.”

“Come on moose. Wake up.” Gabriel grabbed the pillow that Sam was using to shield himself from the world and threw it on the floor. Sam glared at him. He was already more than cranky and now Gabriel threw the only good thing in his life on the floor?

“Gabe. I need sleep. It’s Christmas. I shouldn’t be awake yet. You sleep in on Christmas. It’s the one day of the year you don’t have to worry about work or school or anything. Dean is probably drooling a river on Cas’ shoulder right now, but instead of being cuddled up, you’re sitting on the bed trying to make me hold a conversation.”

Gabriel smiled and patted Sam’s cheek. He was so lucky he didn’t pull back a bloody hand. Sam had considered biting him. “Exactly! It’s Christmas! Which means you should get up! Aren’t you the one who’s usually up before the sun going running with my brother?”

“But it’s Christmas! The one day I sleep in. And usually I get more than 2 and a half hours of sleep before I wake up at the crack of dawn!”

“You’re so cute when you’re cranky. I’m usually the cranky morning person.”

Sam rubbed his eyes again. “Exactly. So why are you all smiles and talking? Shouldn’t you be bitching about coffee and pancakes like you do every morning?”

Gabriel shook his head, still smiling. “I already had coffee before I woke you up. And I figured after you opened your present I’d make breakfast.”

“I don’t need breakfast. I need sleep.”

Sam felt his arm being tugged and suddenly he was sitting up again. He should have KNOWN better. This was the first Christmas that they were living together so he’d had NO idea that Gabriel would be like this. But he should have. Gabe was like a giant kid about everything else. Why not Christmas? Sam rubbed his eyes one final time and held up his hands.

“Alright.  Give me my present, but then promise that I can go back to sleep. Preferably with you cuddled up next to me, but that is in no way a requirement.”

Gabriel grinned and handed him the box. “Were you really willing to trade a Christmas present just for some sleep?”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t even know what it is.”

Sam yawned. “Don’t care.” He blinked and then shook his head. “Did you want a present too? Not that you deserve it, because you’re a BRAT.”

Gabriel held his hands out, “Yes please.”

Sam motioned to the door. “All your presents are in the living room. Go pick one and bring it back here. I am not getting up. I told you, I’m going back to bed as soon as we’re done.”

“Such a bah humbug.”

“Gabriel I swear to God.”

“Kidding!” He jumped up off the bed and took off out the door to get his own present. He returned in half a second and jumped back onto the bed. “Me first!” He started ripping the paper. Sam tried to see which present he grabbed but Gabriel was moving too quickly for him to get a real good look at it. When he stopped moving, he finally grinned and pulled the newest headphones out.

“Now you can stop bitching that you need to blast the stereo because your other headphones are crap. These are the best. You can cook with them, or even clean the apartment. But I won’t hold my breath for that one.”

“They’re perfect.” Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam, cradling his cheek. Sam let go of a bit of his irritation at being awake and kissed him back. He was glad Gabriel liked the headphones. Sam had waiting in line forever to make sure he got the right ones in the right color.

Gabriel motioned to Sam’s box excitedly. Sam picked the box up and peeled the paper off and opened the box and just stared. He cautiously picked up the item inside curled neatly in the tissue paper. “What is this?”

“What does it look like? It’s a collar!”

“I can see that. But why is there a dog collar in this box? I know you like some freaky stuff, and most of the time I’m happy to go along with it, but even I have a limit.”

Sam turned it over in his hand. It was pretty small, probably no bigger than his palm to his fingertips.

“Get your mind out of the gutter and think. What would you use a dog collar for?” Gabriel asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

“For a dog?” Sam froze and looked back to the collar. “A dog? You got me a dog for Christmas?”

Gabriel nodded then paused. “Well, no. But yes. But no. My gift is that we’re getting you a dog. I didn’t actually pick one out because since it’s your dog, you should be able to pick one you really want and one you bond with. But I’ve been going to a bunch of shelters and I found a few prospects.”

“Prospects?” Sam asked but emotion clogged his throat. “The collar is pink.”

“Yeah. There may be a beautiful German Shepherd pup I think you’ll love as much as I do. But I’ll tell you, the reason she’s in the shelter is because she’s deaf. So she’d be harder to train. But she’s all love Sam I promise! It’s your dog, so you get to pick, but promise you’ll meet her.”

Sam grabbed the front of Gabriel’s shirt, which was actually one of Sam’s shirts that Gabe liked to sleep in, and mashed their mouths together. Gabriel could be such a brat, always wanted his own way, was a jokester, a trickster, a menace, he was sloppy and always over eating on candy. But he was also the most caring, beautiful, thoughtful, playful and loving guy in the world.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s chest and held onto his back. When Sam pulled back he grinned up at him.

“What does that mean kiddo? Is that a yes?”

“How soon can we bring our girl home?”


End file.
